


is it love

by KitCat1995



Series: is it....? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and nothing is sceen in this chapter, but not compleatly, klance, plant retrevial, slight non-con, the plant made me do it, they talk it out after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Keith and Lance are sent on a quick retrieval mission for a medicinal flower. Though they encounter a flower that looks similar but has completely different effects. can they come through the end of it unchanged. or will it change them for the better?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: is it....? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100318
Kudos: 42





	is it love

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been working myself up to make this series and I hope you all like it. But the fic following this will be rated E though everything after will still be T and safe. You can just skip the next fic and not miss anything plot-wise. Hope you enjoy the first installment!

Keith rolled his eyes as Lance lowered them down to the planet. The cocky bastard had been going on at how he beat Keith in Rock, paper scissors to decide which lion they take.

“I knew I would win!” Lance crowed, “I play that game all the time with mi hermanos! We always use it to decide who does what chores! I have never had to weed the garden or deal with the chickens ever!”

“Chickens?” Keith asked as he caught the tail end of that, “you grew up on a farm?”

Keith watched as Lance’s eyes grew a bit misty, “Si… I mean yeah, we had a small little Farm, nothing too big, just some chickens and goats and stuff. The chickens were demons with wings, I always hated gathering the eggs, though I loved everything else. It was hot sweaty work, but it was rewarding and kinda fun too.”

Keith suddenly couldn’t help but picture a sweaty Lance in nothing but overalls and a straw hat. It was a pleasant picture, he purred at the thought and then quickly shook himself out of the daydream. They needed to focus on the mission.

“Anyways, we need to focus. We need to collect this one plant for Coran to help with the healing pods.” Keith stated.

Lance just waved him away as he lowered blue, “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I was there too you know.” Lance complained. “He even stressed that we need to pick the one that was pink with purple stripes and five petals, not the six-petaled purple with pink striped one. Something about being deadly or dangerous.”

Keith sighed in relief, at least Lance had been paying attention too. “Yeah, though all Coran had said was that we wouldn’t like what it did, and then blushed.”

“I wonder what would make Coran blush like that?” Lance said as he came to a complete landing.

“I don’t know but let’s go and get it, Allura wanted to do a group training when we get back.”

Lance moaned as he followed Keith out of Blue.

They had been immediately blasted by warm wet air and caused sweat to quickly build up under the suits. Keith always hated that feeling. He quickly ran a diagnostic on the air quality since it was already causing the helmets to get stuffy. Once the ding of approval was sounded Keith pulled off his helmet. Lance saw and did the same.

“Man this place is ridiculously hot! And wet.” Keith complained as he placed his helmet down and put his hair up in a small ponytail. Thank goodness he always kept one on him.

As Keith turned to face Lance, he saw the Cuban had a slight blush on his face. ‘Guess he was feeling the heat too.’

“What happened to being a desert hermit, Mr. emo?” Lance teased as he started to swagger ahead. “Man this feels almost exactly like back home. It’s so nice!”

Keith just huffed in annoyance. Rolling his eyes he caught back up to Lance, it was dangerous having him walking in front, with nothing to look at but Lance’s round ass. “Let’s just hurry up and get the dang flower.”

Keith rushed ahead in a huff and started hacking away at the foliage in front of them. As they worked the humidity enveloped them even more. The two paladins were soaked in sweat within minutes and soon both of them were of the same mindset on leaving. Keith hoped they found the flower soon. He just wished for something other than shades of green in all honest.

“Why is there nothing but green here! Green vines and green leaves, green trunks, and even a green floor!” he shouted in agitation as he slashed at another wall of neon green vines.

The vines fell away and blasted the teens with a wall of color. A rainbow of different colors. All of them flowers. And all intermixed. The two just blinked in surprise.

“Well you wanted color,” Lance chuckled as he sauntered forward.

“Come on samurai! Let’s find ourselves a purple with pink flower!”

“Lance!” Keith shouted in annoyance, “It’s _pink with purple!”_

The two seemed to have searched for vargas. They have seen every color of the rainbow. And Keith swore he had seen some colors he hadn’t ever seen before as well. He was so done with all these damn flowers. He groaned as he brushed more neon blue ones aside as he continued to find just one ounce of purple. And pink.

That was the weird thing. While there has been a ton of colors, enough for Keith’s eyes to start hurting, there hasn’t been a single pink and purple.

“Where is that damn flower!” he heard Lance shout off to his right. They were both getting tired now.

Keith took another pass when he saw it. a glimpse of purple and pink under these yellow and orange flowers. It was so tiny. It was no bigger than his middle finger with the flower itself about as big as his thumbnail. The petals were equally striped pink and purple and he thinks he sees five. He counted twice to make sure. Then scooped it up and ran to Lance with a grin on their face. They could finally go home and shower!

“Lance I found-“ just then Lance let out an exclamation as he picked something as well and turned around with a much larger plant that was completely pink with small bright purple pinstripes. And five clearly separate petals. Keith looked back down at his own flower and saw a sixth petal loosen from under one of its neighbors. ‘Oh, oh no.’

Before he could re-act the plant in his hands suddenly shook and a big puff of bright purple pollen bursts into his face. How such a tiny plant could have that much pollen was beyond him, but it had enough to not only reach him but Lance as well.

They were engulfed in a cloud of the stuff and it made Keith’s head all fuzzy as he breathed it in. made him feel so hot. A wave of intense emotions flooded his system. He needed to know if Lance was okay. He had to know. He had to.

“Keith?” he heard through the cloud. Keith ran towards the voice.

“Lance!” he shouted to the cloud.

He soon felt warm arms around him and glanced up at Lance’s face. He was all flushed and softly smiling. Keith couldn’t look away like he normally does. Just ignoring how handsome Lance is, can’t be done anymore. He leans forward locking eyes with Lance and getting lost in his beautiful ocean depths. Lance leans towards him as well. The two meet. Keith finally embraced and act out his many fantasies with Lance.

Shiro looked at the screens. “It was taking way too long to retrieve that flower. What was happening?”

Coran was whistling as he was working on the console. Shiro turned to the man, “What would happen again if they picked the wrong flower?”

Coran popped up, “Oh it is actually quite interesting.” This got the attention of Pidge and Hunk as well. “The purple and pink flower can release this kind of pollen cloud that will increase base emotions. It would basically make annoyance turn into absolute hate and attraction can turn into uncontrollable lust.”

Everyone’s eyes blew wide at what that could mean.

“I think we need to pull up coms and visual on them ASAP” Shiro commanded.

“A definitely. Hopefully, Lance hasn’t been murdered yet.” Pidge agrees.

  
They managed to pull up the screens from their helmets, but not the coms. That turned out to be a good thing because the pollen had dissipated. And Shiro immediately covered Pidge’s eyes when he realized that Lance and Keith no longer wore their armor or suits.

“Well, they certainly aren’t killing each other. Also good to see they don’t actually hate each other.“ Shiro comments, “Though I think we can turn that off now.”

Coran quickly complied. Hunk turned over to them, “So how long does this pollen affect them?”

“A few varga I believe,” Coran says unable to make eye contact with the others.

“Glad the two can finally get their heads out of their asses and get together. And Hunk you owe me $20 when we get back to earth.” Pidge comments as she shoves Shiro’s hands away from her eyes. Shiro really isn’t surprised at the stuff they get into in space anymore.


End file.
